


Gestures

by omaken



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/omaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt and Foggy are stubborn, emotionally-stunted idiots. Business as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestures

Since learning of Matt’s extracurricular activities, Foggy stopped describing other people’s gestures to him. He didn’t know how the super senses worked per se, but he figured that if Matt could beat the crap out of Hells Kitchen’s criminal lowlives then he clearly didn’t need Foggy to narrate when someone shrugged or nodded. Actually, he feels pretty insulted about the whole thing. Here he thought he was doing Matt a favor. He used to think a lot of things about their friendship, but — no, he’s not going down that path; he agreed to forgive Matt and this line of thinking isn’t helping.

This morning, they’re meeting with a potential client. They’re negotiating payment and Matt asks if the terms are agreeable to him. The man gives a small nod of his head. And then there’s a long and awkward silence for the next 30 seconds. Matt scowls before glancing towards Foggy; he looks unsure. Foggy is confused what the issue is.

Ahem. He clears his throat. “Well, if that will be all Mr. Rodriguez, we’ll let you know once the court date has been set.” He sees their client to the door before heading back to the conference room.

“Hey, everything okay, Matt? You looked a little out of it back there.”

Matt looks like he wants to say something but changes his mind at the last second. Foggy’s even more confused now and unsure if he’s done something to offend Matt, and how the hell he’s supposed to know what he’s done wrong if Matt’s not even going to bother to communicate with him. Haven’t they agreed to be more open with each other?

It isn’t until the next week that Matt pulls him aside after work. He’s rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and looking extremely embarrassed.

“Could you, um, startnarratingpeople’sgesturestomeagain?” He takes a deep breath. “I know you’re still pissed at me, but I really do sometimes have trouble telling when people nod or shrug, especially if they don’t move enough.”

Oh. _Oh_.

For the past week, Foggy’s been thinking that Matt must pissed at him. This would explain it though. And of course Matt would be embarrassed to ask for help.

“What?! I thought that, y’know, with the radar sense and all, you could tell exactly what people are doing…”

“Usually. But it helps, especially in meetings, just to be sure.”

“Christ, Matt, I thought I must have pissed you off or something because —“

“Foggy, I thought all this time _you_ were still angry at _me_ for the whole Daredevil thing…” Matt looks a little shocked.

They stare at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

“Oh God.” There are tears streaming down Foggy’s face. “What is wrong us?”

They finally compose themselves long enough to get off the floor. “Come on, buddy. To better times ahead,” Matt says, leading the way and grinning like a loon. That's a look that Foggy hasn't seen on his face in a while now, and he's glad to see it.


End file.
